Chocolate Solves All Problems
by MadSparrow
Summary: A moment between Remus and James, following Sirius' prank to send Snape down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack on a full moon. (QLFC 7)


(Round 7 – **Pairing Palooza** ) Write about the pairing Tainted Glass ( **Remus/James** ) in either a romantic, **platonic** or familial relationship.

 **Optional Prompts** : 8.(word) addicted, 12.(word) mist, 15. (word) scarf

A/N: This is set after the prank Sirius pulled in their fifth year at Hogwarts, when he sent Snape down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack on a full moon, with the hopes that he'd run into Remus in werewolf form.

 **Chocolate Solves All Problems**

It was well past curfew by the time James eventually returned to Gryffindor Tower. He'd walked all around the castle, searching for the very person who he now saw was curled up in the corner of one of the worn sofas by the fireplace.

"Moony!" He exclaimed, dragging his scarf from around his neck and throwing it down across the back of an armchair. "I've been all over looking for you!"

James frowned when he received no response from his usually polite friend. Remus didn't look up, seemingly he hadn't even noticed him entering the room. James took in the dejected hunch of his shoulders, the grey pallor of his skin and the unhappy look upon his normally pleasant features. In short, Remus looked utterly miserable.

"Mooooony? Remus? Is anyone home?" James' joking tone was undercut by worry as he sank down next to him on the sofa.

Remus seemed to come back to himself with a start, clearing his throat and flushing pink as he noticed James' expectant expression. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Have you been here long?"

"Not long at all… I've only been wandering around trying to find you all evening. Don't tell me you've been here the whole time?" He asked, pouting. "Chocolate?" He added, holding out a bar of Honeydukes finest, that had been stashed in his pocket. "I know you're addicted."

Remus shook his head and smiled awkwardly, "I went for a walk."

"In this weather?" James asked, frowning as he looked over at the tower window, where a heavy mist had enveloped the castle grounds.

Remus didn't respond, but he continued to stare dejectedly into the fire.

"He's really sorry," James spoke quietly. "Moony, he never meant to hurt you. You know Sirius. He just meant it as a joke, he just wanted to scare Snape."

The laugh that Remus gave was far from mirthful. "A joke? I don't know what Sirius intended, but that was no mere joke."

James looked pained. "Moony-"

"I could've killed him." He interrupted quietly. "I would've _murdered_ him if you hadn't come to stop it."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Lupin spoke again.

"I should never have come to Hogwarts. Dumbledore should never have let me. I don't belong here. I thought I could fit in, but…you and Sirius and Peter? You're better off without me around. I'm a monster, James. Sirius knew that, and he sent Snape after me last night anyway."

James stared at Remus' face, the firelight darkening the shadows under his eyes, as he searched for words to make Remus understand. "Moony, you're not-"

"I COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" Remus exploded, his hands coming up to clutch wildly at his hair, tugging fiercely on the messy strands.

"Remus! Stop!" James grabbed both of his wrists, drawing his arms down. All of Remus' anger seemed to drain away at this, and he sagged in James' hold.

"I nearly killed him. And do you know what they would've done with me if I had? The Ministry would have put me down, like…like a sick _dog_. And you know what? I would've deserved it."

There was a horrible tight feeling in his chest as he listened to Remus speak.

"That's not you, Remus. You're not a monster. It's just the curse! You could never kill anyone, not the real you! You're far too good for that."

But far from being comforted, Remus tried to pull sharply away from him but James' grip was like iron. "No! Don't you see? It's not just a curse! It's me! The monster is a part of me!"

"Maybe it is a part of you." James agreed quietly, loosening his hold on Remus' wrists a little. "But it's not all of you, not by a long way. You're one of my best friends Moony, I know you. And I know that in your right mind, you would never do anything to hurt anyone. You're the kindest person I know."

James hesitated, before adding, "Sirius knows that too. He never meant to hurt you."

Remus held his gaze for a long moment before the tension drained out of him. "Yeah, I know. It's just…"

"You need some time." James finished, and he shuffled closer towards Remus on the sofa, grinning and slinging an arm around his shoulders. "And maybe a little revenge? I found this great mail-order hair dye that changes colours! And I'm sure Sirius would understand if a little _accidentally_ found its way into his shampoo…"

When Remus smiled, it was genuine, and it chased the shadows from his face and the sadness from his heart. "He'd understand? You know how precious he is about his hair."

James snorted, "I'm sure he'd see the funny side eventually. He's a Marauder too, after all."

They sat in a companionable silence for a few long moments, which lacked the earlier tension.

"Thanks, James," Remus said softly. "For coming to save Snape yesterday. And for this."

"No problem," He replied, his arm tightening around Remus' shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze. "You'll be alright, Moony. And you and Padfoot, you'll sort this out. It might take time, but things will be okay again."

Remus smiled gratefully, before asking, "Did you say something about chocolate earlier?"

"I swear, you have an addiction." James laughed, pulling out the bar from earlier to share.

"Any problem can be solved with chocolate," Remus said, nodding seriously. "So it's not a bad addiction to have."

James laughed and handed him a square.


End file.
